mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
The Temporal Cold War
:The Temporal Cold War is a fictional conflict waged throughout history in the Maveric Multi universe, predominantly during the , it is a struggle between those who would alter history to suit their own ends and those who would preserve the integrity of the original timeline. One reason for using this plot device was in order to explain any differences in continuity between the events and details portrayed in and the corresponding events and details shown in earlier series and stories. It also derived some dramatic resonance from the historical Cold War between the West and the USSR which influenced the original series : Temporal Accord The Temporal Accord was an interstellar treaty signed after the development of time travel, prohibiting the use of the technology for changing history. It was in force by 2769. The Accord permitted time travel only for the purpose of scientific research, and set forth rules and procedures as to how to do so without contaminating the timeline.Certain groups who held time travel technology, however, chose to ignore those procedures, and actively attempted to alter history to suit their own ends. These factions were opposed by temporal agents in the 31st century, in a conflict known as the Temporal Cold War. The final encompassing a thousand different worlds and a thousand different time periods.Though the Great Titan Wars lasted over a thousands of years, there were several key events,that shaped many of the events of the future Temporal Cold War.This was one of the war between the The Lords of Light and The The Lords of Darkness which destroyed thousand of worlds with the So Called Old Maveric Universe,including the Homeworld of the Atlanteans leaving few survivors,to flee into other.' ' A time war could be one of at least two types of time-spanning conflicts. The first type of time war was where sides fought each other across different points in history. The second type of time war was one in which time itself was used as a weapon by two or more time-active factions, employing preemptive strikes, time loops, temporal paradoxes and the reversal of historical events. It is difficult to study these wars, since they tended to erase the damage before it was made. The Temporal Cold War,much like Jack Kirby's Fourth World Saga,that dealt with the battle between good and evil as represented by the worlds of New Genesis and Apokolips.,this eternal war between two godlike forces,becomes the backdrop for many other heroes and villians storylines.Unlike Darkseid, the evil lord of Apokolips, seeks theAnti-Life Equation which will allow him to control the thoughts of all living beings,the Lords of Darkness-the evil forces,originally dark Seraphean counterparts,such as Djinn,Genies and other evil holographic lifeforms,plus the Elder Races only seek to gain subjects to their cause to gain Temporal Territory victories. Opposing Darkseid is Orion, his son raised by Highfather and his enemies on New Genesis.Like this,the Atlanteans and the Legion of Time-Sorcers,oppose the dark enemies of the multiverse.In the Fourth World Saga other characters caught in the deadly battle included the Forever People, an extension of the kid gang concept from the 1940s with a group of adolescents adventuring without an adult supervisor; Mister Miracle, a native of New Genesis raised on Apokolips who triumphed over a torturous childhood to become the world's greatest escape artist; and Lightray, the heroic warrior of New Genesis. Their adventures would take them to Earth where the war continued.The Temporal Cold War,includes many heroes from many worlds,including various Project;Time-Stalker,Inc. teams,heroes of the Terran Federation,The Terran Confederation,plus heroes of many Dyson-sphere worlds,like Terra-Prime,Atlantis-Prime,,Genisis-Prime and so fourth. The Titan Wars were a series of on and off going Titan Wars-originally began by the Titans themselves,as form of revenge against the Lords of Light.The Titan War leeds directly to many event contained with the Temporal Wars later on.The Temporal Cold War was an ongoing conflict being fought between several time-traveling factions in different time periods, each trying to manipulate history for its own benefit, in violation of the Temporal Treaties and the so called Laws of Time,found within The Great Book of Time-or Temporal Grimiere. The origins, locations, and battlegrounds of the war were highly complex and rapidly shifting, with new incursions and alterations made by factions making it almost impossible to keep track.Unlike many Earth's historical Cold War,contained within many Temporal World Lines the Temporal Cold War involves countless known factions such Throughout history The Temporal Accords and Great Laws of Time were an historic agreement to preserve the integrity of the timeline. Its principles were rejected by certain fractions allied to the Tauron Empire, who started an outright rebellion using stealth time travel. Unlike Earth's historical Cold War, the Temporal Cold War involves countless unknown factions, each with its own agenda. Humanity in the 31st Century is attempting to ascertain the identity of their adversaries and to thwart their efforts. Although the scope of the war was unprecedented, most of its casualties were unaware that they were involved in an organized conflict, hence the term "Cold War". Timelines were changed frequently, with history being rewritten or significant events being erased. Eventually the struggle broke out into full-scale war. The war was mainly fought in the 21nd century to 25th Century, the main focus point at where the Terran Federation was founded. One faction, the Dyson Sphere Builders,became involved,once the Alliance of Dysonsphere,were threatenned who were defeated by the Federation during the 26th century, convinced the Xindi to destroy Earth: no Earth, no Federation, no one to stop them. The Enterprise managed to stop them and send them back into their trans-dimensional realm. The Atlanteans,The Asgurdeans,The Olympeans,The Avaloneans,The Asitlandeans or Asitlanders,The Avatar,The Galaxians,The Celestrials,The Drakhoneans, The Taurons,The Tykhoneans,The Acherhoneans,and unknown factions,such as The Yhogg Khosha,The Shaggharoth,The Demons each with its own agenda.Temporal Intelligence of various Elder Races are always attempting to ascertain the identity of their adversaries and to thwart their efforts. The term Time War or Temporal Cold War can be applied to at least two types of time-spanning conflicts. The first type of time war is where sides fight each other across different points in history. The second type of time war is one in which Time itself is used as a weapon by two or more time-active factions, employing with pre-emptive strikes, time loops, temporal paradoxes and the reversal of historical events. It is difficult to study these wars, since they tend to erase the damage before it was made. Temporal Prime Directive The Temporal Prime Directive is intended to prevent a time traveler (from the past or future) from interfering in the natural development of a timeline. The TPD was formally created by the 29th Century, and was enforced through an agency of various Star force called the Temporal Integrity Commission, which monitored and restricted deviations from the natural flow of history.[12. The directive is regarded as "inviolable," and any Star Fleet officer responding to a question regarding their prior actions with words to the effect of "I cannot reply due to the Temporal Prime Directive" would not normally be subject to censure, as long as some form of temporal instability had been sensed, however slight the signs. as time travel technology became practical, the Temporal Accords were established sometime significantly prior to the 31st Century, in order to allow the use of time travel for the purposes of studying history, while prohibiting the use of it to alter history. Some factions rejected the Accords, leading to the Temporal Cold War that served as a recurring storyline during the first three seasons of that series. The end begins on a devastated Atlantis,as Grand Supreme Lord Jehovah Sarkhon-father of Prince Ghalmeath Sarkhon,tries to hold the line against an attacking Fleet of Gravis-Rho War Mechines,commander by crews of Titans,Taurons,Tykhoneans and Acherhoneans on the last day of the Titan War. Head of The Time Sorcerer Council has foreseen that Doctor, in possession of something called "The Moment", will end the war by destroying both the Titans homeworld and the Atlantean homeworld. One of his council says that at the heart of the Time War, billions are dying, being resurrected and dying repeatedly, commenting that the never-ending carnage is a travesty of life and asks that he ends the war once and for all. The Time Lord President kills her wih his gauntlet and declared that he will not allow himself or his race to die. =Temporal Integrity Commission= =Edit The Temporal Integrity Commission was a 29th century Federation Starfleet agency, tasked with investigating temporal incursions and enforcing the Temporal Accords.= The Time Sorcerers Guild Factions of the Temporal Cold WarEdit The Atlanteans The Aguardians The Osirhons The Olympians The Avaloneans The Avatearhon The Asitlandrians The Ishkhandarins The Neatherworldrians The Sidairians The Serapheans The Galaxeans The Taurons The Tykhoneans The Acherhoneans The Avernoshians The Tartarhons The Hadeshian Notes; The New Gods are natives of the twin planets of New Genesis and Apokolips. New Genesis is an idyllic planet filled with unspoiled forests, mountains, and rivers and is ruled by the benevolent Highfather, while Apokolips is a nightmarish, ruined dystopia filled with machinery and fire pits and is ruled by the tyrant Darkseid. The two planets were once part of the same world, a planet called Urgrund (German for "primeval ground"), but it was split apart millennia ago after the death of the Old Gods during Ragnarök.2 The characters associated with the New Gods are often collectively referred to as "Jack Kirby's Fourth World". The New Gods first appeared in New Gods #1 and Mister Miracle #1 (the titles were published concurrently). The other two "Fourth World" titles were Superman's Pal Jimmy Olsen and Forever People.3 Various New Gods, notably Darkseid, went on to interact with other denizens of the DC Universe.